lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescuing Wilhelm (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Rescuing Wilhelm '''is a WWIII level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Entering the Orbitron Bill, Anthony, and Chuks are pretending to be Shock Soldiers and prisoners to get into the Orbiton, while Sensei Benjamin has other plans. As Ben, use psychokinesis on the entrance and walk out to be attacked by Shock Solduers. Kill them, then put on a Shock Soldier helmet from the vending machine on the left wall. Then, hop back off, unlock the panel, and move into the next room where you will be attacked by three Shock Soldiers and a Morum Constable. Head to the back and assemble the pieces on both sides, R will open the next ingress. Enter the next area without Ben. Section 2: Orbitonian Mission After killing the Shock Soldiers here, head to the left to the next room. There are more hostiles to kill after entering, and another Shock Soldier helmet vending machine if you lost your first one. Even more invaders will be coming through here, so get rid of them fast. Cross the bridge ladder and you will be ambushed by an unlimited amount of Sopwith Aces. Shoot the hook they are using to grapple up to stop them, then kill what is already there. Smash the crates in the way of the exit and a few more Shock Soldiers afterwards, then head down the path and to the right. Section 3: Commence the Rescue! Once again, shoot the hook to stop the Sopwith Aces, then kill them. If you still have your Shock Soldier helmet, use it on the entrance to enter the next area. Cross the bridge ladder, then assemble the pieces and shove to turn the bridge ladder and reach the other side. Grapple up, put on another helmet if needed, and grapple up again to fight two more Shock Soldiers. Drop down onto the platform and go through the ingress to the next area. Killing all of the saboteurs. Then, build the panel (you will need to head back and put on another helmet) and use it to enter the next area. Kill more enemies, then go through the area without the panel (the one with the panel will take you to a Mini Kit Zone) to enter the final area. Three villains are standing in the middle as you enter; kill them, then pull the handles in the middle to open an entrance to a hallway filled with handles. Open any of them for studs, but to rescue Lady Catherine, you will need to pull the last two on the right. Hostiles will be coming out of the ingress at the end, so in between pulling the handles, you should be taking care of them. After finding Catherine, step on the buttons to disable the force field and end the level. They get in a gunfight with Shock Soldiers, and jump into a midden. Trivia * Image belongs to LEGO Space Doors, Corridors, and Interiors from Flickr. Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels